


Before Those Memories Fade

by Katherine



Category: The Lion King (1994)
Genre: Bathing, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-19 21:12:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18978442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katherine/pseuds/Katherine
Summary: A meerkat being groomed by a lion, notwithstanding that lion being still a half-grown cub.





	Before Those Memories Fade

Pumbaa was close by, a familiar shape in the dusk, thin legs under the bulk of him. He was chortling. Timon considered making a pointed remark but might have then had to admit that the sight probably was actually funny. A meerkat being groomed by a lion, notwithstanding that lion being still a half-grown cub. Maybe two-thirds grown. But strangely enough the raspy licking on Timon's side felt sort of soothing.

When Simba, settling into the jungle with them, suggested an evening bath, Timon had imagined a dip in the nearest pool or a shower under the waterfall. He should have remembered how into washing themselves cats were. Or washing their cubs... Simba hadn't said the source of his idea, but a regular bath was the sort of thing a mother would insist on.

Timon and his longtime companion—companion and recently-added cub, now—didn't talk about mothers, or fathers, or uncles. Hakuna matata. No worries. Don't reference a family or past. They would make their own, untroubled family. But it could be acceptable to fold into that some traditions from the pasts they'd left behind.


End file.
